Paths
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Set after the Original team retires. Follow the Paths the Steel Twins take. This story follows right after 'Home for Christmas' To be uploaded by my CoAuthor Setting: The Chronicles Verse, Rated for Language


The Paths  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
After the dance he shared with Zan, he melted back to the sidelines to watch. Or more like to watch Her. He could not help but to find her fascinating. 'Beautiful is more like it' he silently admitted to himself. He never thought he would heal from what had happened in the past, but he was discovering that, some how, in some way, he was indeed healing.  
  
He would have asked her for another dance if his shyness had not prevented it. As it was he watched her dance with others. Lord Stefan, Duke White, she even danced a round with Jon, Mike and Steven. All though this he was unaware of the looks that were sent his way by a certain group of ladies.  
  
Will caught glimpses of his sister, Emily, dancing with a tall auburn haired young man several times though the evening. It seems the stranger was having an odd effect on her. Every time she would start to refuse, he'd just grin, do something to distract her a moment then sweep her out onto the dance floor, with little protest.  
  
As the Gala drew to a close, the children having been put to bed long ago, the guest slowly started to drift away. Zan was making her farewells to those departing. A quiet word here, a handshake there, even a few hugs to those more closely related. Will watched as she moved to a empty table and sat down.  
  
He wanted to speak with Zan about something and this was the best chance. 'Now or never' He thought to himself as he pulled off the formal jacket and draped it over his shoulder. Moving away from his position, he started to cross the dance floor.  
  
Emily managed to interrupt him by stepping into his path. "Lets call it a night Little Will"  
  
"Huh?" He had been focused on something, or rather someone, when she spoke.  
  
She frowned, placing a hand on her him. "I said it was time to call it a Night Will. I'm tired and we have an early flight in the morning."  
  
He looked down at her a moment, thinking. He could feel her building annoyance along the bond they shared. Glancing up again he saw Mac reluctantly handing her another glass, then admonishing her not to have anymore if she didn't want to wake up with a hangover that was worse then normal. A small smile started to form before he was brought back to reality as Emily grabbed him by the arm and started to try and drag him out.  
  
He held his ground refusing to move. "I'm staying." Gently removing his arm from her grasp.  
  
"Will, I do NOT want to haul your butt out of bed in the morning."  
  
"No. You don't understand. I'm not going back to Earth."  
  
"What??" Stunned was not the word for her expression. "What about your Apartment? Want about your job? Are you going to throw away all the time and effort you put into it on some lame brained spur of the moment thought? Are you Crazy?"  
  
Will felt his sister's anger but ignored it. He was watching as that auburn haired stranger spoke with Zan. They shared a laugh as he said something then she waved him away. The young man managed to capture her hand and kiss then back of it before leaving. He didn't hear a word his sister was saying.  
  
"Will? Will! William! Are you even listening to me?" She demanded moving in front of him again, both hands on her hips as she glared.  
  
He was about to reply when an arm snaked about Emily's waist and the other captured one of her hands. She was spun about several times in a fast paced dance move then, bent over backwards and kissed. All by that strange young man.  
  
Emily was startled when she felt a wave of desire wash over her as she was spun about. And the kiss was beyond anything she had experienced before. It wasn't lust she felt, though that emotion did color slightly what she felt. Helplessly caught up in the moment, her eyes closed as she felt her legs go weak. The sound of her pounding heart drowned out everything else as she was left breathless. She had to clutch at the shoulder of the man kissing her to even keep her balance, least she would fall.  
  
Will tool the opportunity to continue on towards the table Zan was seated at. "May I join you?" he asked when he was close enough.  
  
"Sure, seat's not taken." She replied, gesturing to the empty seat.  
  
Will smiled and draped his jacket over the back before sitting.  
  
When Emily regained her senses, she found herself staring into the laughing emerald green eyes of the man that had claimed her for so many dances. Feeling herself flush, she was sure her cheeks were as red as the dress she was wearing. She had to dredge up anger and indignation to break away. "I'm Not that Kind of Girl!" she said icily.  
  
"Honey, they all that kind of girl. You just have to decide if you gonna enjoy it or not." Chuckling at first he then ducked as she threw a punch at him.  
  
She turned to say something to her brother, but he wasn't there. Looking about she spotted him sitting with Zan. The feeling of betrayal overwhelmed her. Betrayed by her emotions and her empathy. Betrayed by her body and it's reactions. And finally, she felt betrayed by her own flesh and blood. Her brother was not returning to earth with her. He was staying here on New Eden. Her sight started to blur as her body once again tried to betray her, this time in the form of tears. Fighting them back she headed towards the room exit at a fast pace, hoping that no one she knew would see her in this state. 


End file.
